When rigid magnetic disks are moved from one location to another, they must be protected against contact with other structures and from adjacent disks. Holders of different configurations have been used in the past to support a number of rigid magnetic disks in vertically stacked relationship to each other.
Generally, conventional holders for magnetic disks have one or more drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is the lack of a proper hold-down means for the disks to prevent them from contacting each other and causing them to become damaged. Another drawback is the lack of an adequate seal between the cover of the holder and the base on which a stack of disks are placed to keep the region containing the disks free of dirt or other foreign matter from the atmosphere.
Because of the foregoing drawbacks, a need has arisen for an improved holder for magnetic disks which avoids the problems associated with conventional holders.